


Waking Hours

by WonderlandTrash



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandTrash/pseuds/WonderlandTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the quiet moments of night a prince refuses to sleep. Another is sent to find the cause, but ends up becoming the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Hours

The candles had nearly burned to stumps, nothing but wicks floating in small pools of wax, when Takumi found him. He did not knock, he had been told not to, but he doubted Leo would have even heard him. The fire had long since died, and embers glowed sadly despite the logs still stacked high next to the stone grate.

Takumi closed the door quietly. He wanted to catch the prince unaware, find the root of what worried his retainers so.

There was no surprise when he found Leo seated at his desk, back turned to the night world behind him. He was dressed for sleep; a dark purple robe trimmed with gold covered his nightclothes, while his armour was neatly set aside for his next day’s wear.

Yet sleep was something he apparently refused according to Takumi’s source, even after the rest of the castle had found their night’s relieve. It was troubling to see Leo awake at such a late hour, though the scratch of his quill and the soft sound of pages turning under his fingers was soothing.

“Only nocturnal animals are awake at this hour,” Takumi said, breaking the spell Leo was unaware he was casting on him.  He caught the slight tense of his shoulders, relaxing seconds later at the familiar voice.

“Call me a bat then,” Leo answered smartly without so much as glancing at Takumi. He set his quill down but continued to read the heavy tome he had open on his desk.

Takumi sighed in exasperation. It was far too late for that quick tongue of Leo’s, especially after a night of traveling. He pulled on the chair Leo sat on, dragging it away from the desk. The wooden legs scrapped against the stone floor, the soundtrack to Leo’s indignant sounds of objection. Takumi moved to the front of the chair. He gripped the armrests, face level with Leo’s.

“Why are you still awake?” Takumi asked as he fought off a yawn.

“Why are you here and fully dressed at that?” Leo quipped in response. Takumi was far too tired to play their usual games, though there was a part of him that hated to give in so easily.

“If you must know I just arrived. Ryoma is here to sign treaties, I am here to learn more about government through experience.”

“What I mean is, why are you in my room?” Leo asked. From this proximity Takumi could see the dark bags beneath Leo’s eyes, noticeable even in the dying candle light. He could feel the warmth of Leo’s body underneath his thin clothing. Takumi gulped and stepped back.

“You could say another nocturnal animal told me to check up on you.”

Leo groaned and turned his gaze to the ceiling. “Niles or Camilla?”

Takumi barely heard him. His sleepy gaze focused on the pale of Leo’s exposed throat, eyes lingering too long on the space where skin disappeared into fabric.

“Sorry who?” he asked with a shake of his head.

“The two nosiest enough to send you after me. Niles or Camilla?” Leo repeated. Takumi could hear the agitation slipping into his tone.

“Niles…” Takumi answered hesitantly, not wanting to get the man into any sort of trouble.

“He’s worried about why his Lord looks so as if he hasn’t slept in years. He wants to know what could possibly be interrupting your precious sleep.”

Leo pinched the bridge of his nose and fought off a groan. He swatted Takumi’s hands away from the chair and stood. For the first time Takumi noticed how cool the room was. The window was wide open and the night air drifted in. Leo must have been freezing in that thin robe of his. Was that how he worked late into the night without sleeping? Did he force himself to stay awake by putting stress on his body? Takumi shivered for him.

“I live under an immeasurable shadow,” Leo said, and Takumi could finally hear how tired he was. Leo pushed the chair back into the desk before leaning across it to shut the window.

“My brother’s name will be written in the history books as the king who brought peace to a war torn country. I could barely catch him before he was king but now it’s impossible.” Leo closed his book, but not before marking his page with a leather bookmark. He turned to face Takumi.

“That’s why I can’t sleep. I need to do all I can to help Xander rebuild this Kingdom.”

“You’re an idiot.” Takumi moved quickly and pinned Leo where he leaned against the desk. He clutched the edge of the table, trapping the stubborn noble from escaping conversation.

“And pray tell what makes me an idiot?” Leo huffed. He boldly meet Takumi’s eyes: a challenge. Takumi was really all too exhausted for this.

“What would king Xander say if he heard you speak of yourself like this?” Takumi held fast, accepting the challenge that was Leo.

Leo paused; his brow furrowed. Takumi would see his thoughts stirring, and was relieved to have not been met with another sharp retort or question.

“He’d say…” Leo started slowly. He bowed his head.

“He’d say I have my own talents, and he’d speak highly of my skills and efforts. He would let me know how proud he is of me.”

“Why do you still feel like this then if you know how Xander really feels?” Takumi asked sadly. His grip tightened on the desk.

“Emotions aren’t that simple.”

Leo tried to push through Takumi, to move away from where he was being pushed against the desk. Takumi refused to move. There was no escape from the strength of his arms, honed through years of training with that massive bow.   

“I know they’re not. Trust me, I know how difficult living in the shadow of a brother is.”

Leo’s head snapped up. Takumi pressed closer and rested his forehead against Leo’s shoulder.

“You shouldn’t lose sleep over this though. People are worried.”

“I doubt anyone has even noticed.” Leo felt his hands tremble. He slowly raised his arms and gripped Takumi for support. Had he always felt this tired? He could not remember a decent night’s sleep since before the war started. Now that it was over he should have slept easily. There was still so much to do though. Leo had so much to prove.

“You stubborn idiot. I’m worried too.”

Takumi was warm as he hugged Leo. Even through the many layers of thick furs and leather Leo could feel his natural body heat, so very unlike the sensations he had become accustomed to at this hour of night.

“Stay with me tonight then if you’re so worried,” Leo suggested, unable to fight his body or his emotions any longer. It was Takumi’s fault that he was so tired now, that he was being told how foolish he was truly being. He would thank him later perhaps, once the bags had disappeared from his eyes.

“Actually stay the night? But I’ll be expected to be found in my room come morning. Ryoma will wonder where I was and-”

“Now who’s being the idiot?” Leo murmured into Takumi’s hair. He could feel Takumi laugh against his shoulder, and was willing to bet there would be colour in his face.

“A good scandal never hurt anyone. I haven’t personally been involved in one since taking Niles as a retainer.”

“That doesn’t mean I want to be involved in one,” Takumi objected.

“Funny how you say that but make no action to leave,” Leo pointed out. Takumi raised his head just in time to see that insufferable smirk on Leo’s face.     

“I should now that you’re being an ass about it.” Whether it was in jest or not Leo still felt the slight sting of rejection. Takumi released Leo from their embrace and took a step back.

“Takumi, how often do I ask this of you?” Leo crossed his arms.

Takumi did not need to think the answer over. “Never.”

“Exactly. Please just take the boon I have offered before my dignity suffers.” If the candles had been brighter Takumi would have seen the slight pout of Leo’s lips, and the faint blush that tinged his cheeks.

Refusing had never been Takumi’s intention, though the embarrassment of discovery did linger on his mind. But Leo had asked him so openly, and the bubble of excitement he felt from being asked to share his bed was greater than any kind of embarrassment he would face come morning.  

“I’ll need to borrow something to wear then,” Takumi offered as his acceptance.

Leo smiled before blowing out the one remaining candle and leading Takumi further into his room.

-

Takumi sat on the edge of the bed, garbed in borrowed nightclothes. He felt the mattress sag beneath him as Leo crawled across the bed. Takumi was seconds from falling backwards onto the mattress, wanting nothing more but sleep, but stayed still as Leo seated himself behind him and gently took hold of his ponytail.

“Don’t pull,” Takumi said quietly as Leo slipped the white tie from the low strands of his hair.

“I won’t,” Leo reassured. He ran his fingers through the grey-blond hair before turning his attention to the red ribbon that held his hair up.

“This is strangely relaxing,” Leo commented as he pulled the ribbon free, letting Takumi’s hair fall. He brushed through Takumi’s hair, keeping a steady rhythm as he worked the strands back to their natural position. Leo could feel his eyes closing, his entire body relaxed in the quiet, intimate moment.

“I’m usually against people touching my hair, but your hands are pleasant,” Takumi hummed dreamily. His own eyes closed, but before he could lean back and fall asleep against Leo’s chest he felt Leo’s head come into contact with his back. The heavy sound of breathing could be heard seconds later, and Takumi was glad to witness the prince finally fall asleep.

It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.  

 

End


End file.
